The Offer
by Donna Vito Frutti
Summary: Ares wants Xena back by his side. As usual. But this time he might be very persuasive. RIP, Kevin Tod Smith. The Irreplaceable. The Immortal.


Ares put an arm around the child and another around Xena.

"Here, hold on."

"What are you-"

He had teleported them before she could object any further. They arrived at his residence.

"Let me," Ares said and took the child gently from her. There was a cradle to their side and he deposited the baby in it.

Xena stood over the sleeping child, next to Ares who was watching it as well.

"What am I doing here, Ares?"

"I want to show you what can be. I came to you with an offer some time ago."

"You and me? That's never going to happen."

"That's a shame." He said, moving to stand behind her. He rubbed her shoulders. "We would have been great together." He snaked his arms around her and leaned in to whisper "You. And me. Come melt into me."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Ares chuckled. In the stance of a dance, he took her hands in his.

"I'm not disappointed, Xena. Not yet. Besides, I'm referring to my other offer. One where I'm a father to Eve and the child we have together."

"Yeah, no thanks. That's not gonna happen, either."

"Are you sure? With Olympians armed against you and planning the destruction of your baby? And the common people who swear loyalty to them. Are you really willing to risk the life of an innocent child, _your child_ , simply because you were too proud?"

"Or perhaps you are worried that I might not be such a good influence. Not to worry. I shall defer to your judgement in the matter of their upbringing, if that's what you want. And if you find yourself unable to care for the child we have together, I shall even do it myself.

What do you say?"

Their surroundings suddenly melted. They were no longer in the abode of Ares, but in a house overlooking a garden.

Two children, a boy and a girl, played in it. There was her, another _her,_ watching them. She called out to them.

"It's nearly time! He will be here any moment."

And just as suddenly, Ares, another one, teleported into the scene, in front of this Xena.

Grinning, he quickly went down on one knee and planted a kiss on her hand. The other Xena smiled fondly at him.

The children had noticed him by now. They screamed with excitement and ran to him.

"Father!"

"Father! Father!"

They both ran to Ares who wrapped them both in a bear hug and lifted them up in his arms, laughing.

"How are my little ones?"

"I beat him at sparring yesterday," said the little girl.

"That's my girl!"

"And I'm going to best her today," the boy said, determinedly.

"I know you will."

They wriggled out of his arms and ran after each other.

The Ares and Xena in this vision watched them with contentment clearly written in their faces. They turned to each other and shared a look of knowing.

The children yelled for him.

"Father, come play with us!"

"Alright. Here comes the Big Bad Wolf. Grr."

Gabrielle who was sitting by a desk, inside, came to stand by Xena's side. And as they watched the scene in front of them, they held hands.

"Not so bad, is it?"

The voice in her ear startled her into reality. The scene had faded into nothing and it left her feeling confused.

"I will care for them," Ares was saying.

"I will be their father, and they, my children. They will be like half gods. Strong and fearsome. Like Hercules. Loved by mortals but also feared in battles. They shall have a claim to Olympus as well. And my abode. Bards shall sing of their might.

I will be their father, and your their mother. We will each imbue them with the best of our selves. And we shall look on them with pride and joy. Our children. Our legacy.

And as for you. I would win your heart, if you let me. You would be my queen. You would rule by my side. As gods, both of us. Or perhaps, as a man and a woman. As husband and wife. As equals."

He walked around to stand in front of her.

"I would lay Olympus at your feet if you wished it. And my heart as well."

Ares got down on one knee and kissed her hand exactly as in the vision. The baby started to cry from its cradle. He rose and took the child in his arm, and carried it over to her.

"But I offer you my undying loyalty. My sword and my powers when you need it, and my heart if you desire it."

He gently held it closer to himself and suddenly the child stopped crying.

They looked down at the bundle in his arms. He turned to Xena.

"Hold on to me."

Xena held on to Ares with one arm and to the baby with another. And they looked at each other, as they started teleporting back.

They were back in the forest.

Ares handed the baby over to a still speechless Xena.

"Think about it," he said, before vanishing.


End file.
